Muppet with regrets
by Dr. Lizard Bugg
Summary: Rowlf has lost the most greatest treasure of all in his doggy heart, but can anybody help him forget? Or can a unlikely event come to his senses? Once again. Lame summary -.-'


Traitor with regrets

*More mysterious loggos of my weird Fanfictioniness! I love the Muppets! Especially Fozzie ^^ He's my favorite of all time, and for some time I was thinking of writing a Muppet story, but never this sad. I hope you guys enjoy cause I worked very hard and working harder. I promise to make worth while, but your gonna have to use most of your imagination for this ^^' Please enjoy!*

* * *

_'I won't leave you, Foz! You can't leave! I need you!" A small brown-dog whimpered upon his knees, ignoring the others hand that scratched behind his ear._

_'I got to,' the brown-bear whispered. 'I can't tell you why or were I'm going. But I promise I'll write you EVERY day...' Placing a kiss on the dog's head, he slipped away into the darkness of a alley. Leaving the dog as he gazed blankly at the black ground, holding in every sob he mustered._

_Rowlf felt his presence go away, but didn't look up. His heart stopped beating the minute he walked away. The canine clutched tighter onto the hat his love gave, heavy tears started to stain the fabricated polka dots. The fact of being alone without his love was just... hopeless... His love... was gone...gone...gone..._

_GONE!_

Shooting upwards, the canine screamed out every once of distress he could muster, bringing pain inside his dog-lungs. In a second he collapsed down onto his now, soaking wet bed as he clung gratefully at the side of the mattress. He recognized the outskirts of his own room; dresser, closet, posters of SnoopDog...The dog panted, surprised he had enough energy to breathe.

"Freakin' nightmares!" He muttered, drowsily. He glanced over to the half broken clock; 2:54 a.m. Rowlf rolled over, grabbing a bear bottle and chugging down the last drop. The night was young as the stars gazed brightly onto Rowlf's muffled fur. He grumbled one last time before closing his blood shotted-eyes.

The next thing the mutt knew it was morning. The color of brown and black covered Rowlf's eyes. It was slightly dawn and its gentle rays of dust perked through the curtains of his bedroom window. The floor squeaked loudly as other Muppet conversed in-front of Rowlf's door, he groaned in annoyance.

"Shut it!" He barked, chucking a tore-up bone at the door.

A cry was heard, but Rowlf didn't care. Reaching under his bed, he felt around the random junk til he found what he wanted. Revealing a dusty box, trembling fingers lightly traced against it's old feature. He stared down, tears blurring his vision as memories started suffocating him, along with emotion. His trembling hand twiddled around the edges of the lid, hesitatingly lifting it peeped open.

"Rowlf? You awake?" came a voice.

Quickly throwing the box under his bed again, the dog straightened himself up as he walked over to the door. Grabbing the knob, there revealed a small frog, who was still in his pj's. Kermit, the leader and true friend of the Muppet house. The frog was true and kind, yet his ways of the house would never go clear to the others. He also was a GREAT listener. Rowlf was the only person who ever told Kermit anything that was on his mind. But now seeing him now, he just wanted to slam the door in-front of his face and go back to bed.

"What's up?" Rolwf asked, blankly. He knew what the answer was gonna be, but he hated the silence that was happening.

"I-I heard you screaming again..." Kermit commented, not sure how to start the topic. Indeed his next door neighbor awoke the whole house with his painful screaming. No one tried to help, sadly. The dog would just bark on and on about not needing help or he would make up excuses of what wasn't true. Kermit knew the truth but didn't DARE say a word. Rowlf's eyes already said enough.

Rowlf sniffed. "Yeah..." He felt tears again, he turned away now facing the door frame as if he got struck in the muzzle.

The frog said no more, patting Rowlf's shoulder as he motioned him away. "Come on, lets get breakfast."

Rowlf sighed. His stomach was wailing in pain from the lack of nutrition. A dog could go days without food, but lately his instincts were hidden somewhere inside past the starving calls. "I'll be down in a minute," he muttered, gruffly.

Kermit nodded, heading for the giant stairs as more Muppet's pasted in-front of him. "Don't take to long!" He called over his shoulder, greeting every Muppet that went by.

Rowlf gave another sigh. This house was insane and NOBODY had any privacy, ESPECIALLY in the bathroom. Closing the door, he searched in a pile of clothes for a outfit. The new rule was that EVERYBODY (or anything) who walked on two legs had to wear clothes. Rowlf obeyed the command, yet he wished he could just go back being naked. Nothing really showed unless he was aroused.

Slipping on a black short-sleeved shirt and a pair of dark-blue jeans, the dog swiftly brushed his ears and prepared for a new day. Closing the door behind him, he headed down stairs, but not before passing a certain room that had been locked up for a reason. When Rowlf would pass by, it always torn apart of him up. That door never considered giving the dog peace, but instead it brought raging pain in his heart...his pride...

His love...

Rowlf growled, hoping it would relieve the pain. He glanced at the door. A giant sign read 'Do NOT enter', made by Robin and a couple of Gonzo's chickens. Rowlf continued forth, despite the dark aura he felt from part of it's nature's force of a secret hell. The dog shivered, stomping his way down the stairs and into the living room. He could still hear its whispers, but the noise around him was helping him forget.

The Muppet house was filled with other Muppet's. Everyone was at the table, eating there breakfast or trying not to blow things up. Rowlf took a seat next to Pepe, who was conversing with Rizzo about his new 'chick magnet' plan.

"Thes is how I see it, OK? I go into th' store, grab som' chocolate and ask th' woman for some candy, ok?" The little red thing smiled gleefully at himself, ignoring Rizzo's confused stare.

"That doesn't make any sense," he argued. "What will chocolate do to get you a girlfriend?"

Pepe grinned. "It'll get me more chocolate, OK?" Rizzo shock his head, disgustedly. The dumb shrimp never had the quality of respecting a girls 'private'

Rowlf just scoffed. "Your plans never work, Pepe." He spoke aloud, taking note that they didn't know he was present. "Chocolate will IMPRESS the chick, yes. But you can't just GIVE it to her. She doesn't know who-or even know what you are!"

Rizzo chuckled. "SEE! That's what I was trying t-"

"Shut up, OK?" Pepe stomped away, stealing a piece of toast from Rowlf's plate before going.

Rizzo stayed, cackling still. "Oh, man... THAT was funny!" The rat nudged Rowlf in the gut as he wiped away hot tears from laughing.

Rowlf paid no attention. He grabbed the daily news from the table and began reading, flipping pages every few seconds. Rizzo scoffed, dramatically. Walking away towards the kitchen, he had almost bumped into Kermit who was carrying a plate of flapjacks in his small hands. Rowlf looked from his paper, taking caution if he had to help or not.

Kermit then took a seat next to the dog (crap), giving a warming smile. "Well, I'm glad your up," the frog commented. Grabbing a bottle of syrup and pouring some onto his plate. The scent filled up Rowlf's nose, his stomach screaming at him again. He had forgotten that he hadn't ate anything yet.

Reaching out and grabbing a donut from one of the millions of plates that were on the table. Rowlf took a bite as he skimmed through the comic section, and a second later he found what he was looking for;

The Horoscopes.

Everyone called it 'lame' and others didn't understand the small spiritual fortune telling. Yet Rowlf believed every word that was printed before him. There was something about the printed scripture that made the dog's tail wag. 'Taurus, Taurus, Taurus...' Mostly everyone who read the horoscopes were another spirit, like Cancer and stuff. Rowlf was the only one who had 'Taurus' as a horoscope in the whole house. A second later, he sensed another smell of water and pancakes. Gazing up from the news, he spotted Gonzo with a whole plate of pancakes and syrup in one hand as he carried his helmet in the other. He nodded to Rowlf who turned his attention back at his paragraph.

"Good morning, Rowlf." Gonzo greeted, slowly dropping himself next to the dog. Rowlf just nodded.

"Anything new?" He asked, pouring syrup onto his pancakes and began cutting.

Rowlf poured a cup of coffee, he shrugged. "Nothing really... Just reading the horoscopes," he answered, before taking a sip of coffee.

Gonzo nodded, agreeing. "Huh. Very nice." He added. "Hey! Is there anything about the carnival coming up? I heard there's gonna be a contest of the most extreme person that enters!" The blue-whatever beamed with excitement.

'Probably can't wait to get go in a comma.' Rowlf thought, skimming around for Gonzo's request.

Rowlf always took caution with Gonzo. He wasn't afraid of anything or nothing, and yet the idiot would forget the mention of regrets he would receive at the end. Rowlf admitted that he was slightly jealous of his friend. Going about the world as if he were the same, not afraid of negative responds or screams he would get from others... Gonzo was brave in acts and in life. Rowlf just prayed that someday he learn to understand what his REAL talent is.

Gonzo was tapping the floor impatiently, mumbling some words under his beak. "Typing... Garage sale... Bingo..."

Rowlf cocked his head, but finally found his result. "Hey, Gonzo." Rowlf handed the blue-whatever the paper. "Your 'news' is at the bottom of page 6. Give it back when your done."

Gonzo smiled. "Cool!" In a flash, he was gone. Leaving his pancakes behind all soaked with syrup and butter. Kermit chuckled as Rowlf stared hungrily at the plate. The donut didn't bring much help, and Rowlf was afraid to go into the kitchen.

ANYTHING could go wrong inside that (poor) small room. Everything got destroyed at the end of the day, and surprisingly nobody ever got hurt. The chef was in charge and still spoke that strange German language of his... It spooked Rowlf for not understanding him, and when he found out it was best to leave be.

"Rowlf..." Came Kermit's voice. "We need to talk about... last night."

The dog held a growl. _Here we go._ "And what _about_ last night?"

"Well, your having those nightmares again..." Kermit hesitated for a moment. "I know what your going through, Rowlf-"

Rowlf's giant paws slammed against the table, almost lifting everyone's plates in the air. "Don't... you...**dare!**" He snarled, thrusting his muzzle towards Kermit's nose. "I know what your gonna say and if you even _think-"_

"Rowlf!"

Both males gazed behind, a chubby pig stood behind Kermit's chair. She still had her pink-robe on, carrying her make-up purse and coffee. She glared at both boys, wondering how they even got into these situations. "Kermy, let _moi _handle this."

Both males just stared. "What?" They both said, Rowlf shooting a glare.

"Rowlf, come with me so we can talk," the she-Muppet ordered. The dog stayed where he was, still in Kermit's face. "I'm not asking," she warned. "Now come along."

Rowlf huffed, slowly following the pig upstairs. He heard the old men make there jokes as the rest stayed seated and quiet. Rumors were soon to be questioned and lied in about 3...2...1-

"Rowlfy, darling," began Miss Piggy. "I you to breathe and count to ten."

Rowlf swallowed a growl. "1-2-3-4-5-"

"No, no, no! Slowly..." She demonstrated with her own lungs, surprised that the canine was following along with her. "Good! Feel better?"

The dog didn't feel a difference at all. "Yup," he lied. The wave of voices were flooding his ears, he whimpered slightly as it hurt his sensitive ear-drum. "If were gonna talk," he groaned. "C-Can we do it somewhere it's quiet?"

The she-Muppet beamed. "Of course, darling. Lets go into my room!"

Rowlf froze. The next thing he needed was a endless hour fashion talk, and the disgusting smell of french perfume. "Uh... Let's go to _my_ room, Miss Piggy." He suggested.

Miss Piggy cringed. "No way! Until you clean out those empty bottles of beer and wash some clothes, I am _not_ going in that dump!"

_Son of a bitch! _Rowlf followed Miss Piggy to her room, realizing that he was already inside and heard the door lock up. The room was as promised, flooding with different smells and clothes. Make-up covering the dressers and pictures of Kermit taped all over the walls. Rowlf wondered what the Hell Miss Piggy saw in that abnormal creature. He took a seat on a fuzzy rug that wasn't so covered-up, silently scratching behind his ear.

Miss Piggy headed towards the bathroom, closing it behind. "No peeking!" She shouted.

_Like I'm gonna check you out. _Rowlf scoffed, again. He gazed more around the room as continued to scratch. More pictures where hung up, and surprisingly not so much of Kermit. Old pictures of the theater, how they met and graduated from college... He couldn't help but smile.

Good old memories of when they were younger and more crazier then, but he couldn't help but wonder... "Hey, Miss Piggy! Where aren't there any pictures of me?" He called, changing scratching positions.

There was a pause. "Well, Rowlf... uh..." Miss Piggy tried to think. She didn't mean to have any pictures hung up, but after Fozzie left, Rowlf never stayed and talked about anymore. She knew what would happen if she brung that up, and sadly she wouldn't be able to do a damn thing.

Before she could respond, Rowlf beat her to it. "It's because of Fozzie isn't it?" He whispered, loud enough for Miss Piggy to hear. "Because it was my fault... my fault," he repeated.

The she-pig stepped out of the bathroom, now fully dressed. She gazed sadly at her canine-friend as he slowly curled up in a ball. She could hear his whimpers, feeling weak and useless to this situation. Usually she just shrug it off and let Kermy deal with it, but the frog wasn't here... She sighed.

"Rowlf... It's not your fault," she stated. "You knew what was bound to happen and... Nobody could predict-"

The next thing Miss Piggy knew was a canine towering over her as hot breathe steamed her face and fear gripping tightly onto _moi._ Rowlf's eyes were darker, fangs barred as if he where prepared for a fight.

"**Don't...**" Was all Rowlf could say. "**Just... don't!**" His instincts were crawling up his spine and stabbing his chest. Stiffening backwards, Rowlf cradled his head with both paws as he tried to calm himself. The anger and sorrow was suffocating him by the second, his nerves drew out coldness of relief. In a moment, his instincts collapsed with exhaustion.

Miss Piggy narrowed her eyes. "Rowlfy, this isn't doing you any good, darling." She swayed closer, placing a hand onto the canine's broad-shoulder. "You need to calm down... Kermit was only trying to help."

Rowlf scoffed, shrugging away. "You guys think you know what Hell is, but you don't! I couldn't do shit that night!" Tears started blurring his vision, again. _Dammit!_ "And if you think talking about it will help, then your wr-"

Miss Piggy's glare interrupted, her nostrils flared up and her eyes turning darker. Rowlf winced, preparing to run away or not. But he got what he never thought that would accured.

"Sit!" Pointing her chubby finger at the ground. "Sit, boy!"

Rowlf cocked his head as his butt started listening to Miss Piggy. _What the Hell?_ "P-Piggy!"

She pointed again. "Sit!" She cracked a smile when Rowlf's butt slammed down, hard.

Rowlf growled in defeat, his doggy instincts were to obey _any _command that was given by his master. That made him wonder why he would obey someone who barely knew his name! The only person he ever obeyed right away was... Rowlf stiffened a sob.

"Fozzie..." He whispered, painfully.

Miss Piggy blinked. "What, darling?"

"I want," he sniffed. "My... Fozzie..." Anger boiled his stomach, clutching onto the rug with his dog-claws. "My Fozzie... My Fozzie..." He repeated.

The she-Muppet sat next to the sobbing musician, placing a warm hand on his thin spine and began stroking. "Shh. It'll be alright, Rowlfy." Miss Piggy cooed. "He'll always be here," she poked his chest. "In your _heart._"

Rowlf could only nod. He knew it was true. He felt his Fozzie everywhere and he could always talk to him with love and anger. He whipped away his hot tears. "I-I-I ju-just wish he-he was here!"

"I know, darling," she held onto him tight. "I know..."

"K-Kermit doesn't understand anything!" Rowlf cried, ignoring Piggy's stare. "He-He thinks he knows what it's like to lose your soul-mate!" The truth was that nobody understood.

_Fozzie... Why'd you have to go?_

Miss Piggy felt her body being pushed away, catching the canine exiting her room. "Where are you going?"

"I need a drink," was his reply before shutting the door.

Rowlf sprinted down the hall until he reached his room. Quickly making in and grabbing his wallet, Rowlf checked his change before locking up the door and running down the stairs. He heard the voices about him and Kermit's argue, barring his teeth to anyone that **dared** to look at him. He went to the closet and found his jacket that was on him in a second.

"Going out?"

Rowlf jumped, turning to find Kermit behind him (again). _I hate it when he does that! _"Yeah, so what?" He spat.

Kermit just shrugged. "Nothing. Just be careful."

Rowlf shot the frog a glare, slamming the wooden door behind. He could feel the neighbors eyes watching him as he strolled down the sidewalk. He hated the attention and began to walk faster, until he realized he was running on all fours. His conscious told him to stop, and yet it felt good to run wild and free as a dog. Nothing felt more great...

* * *

Kermit stared back at the close door, his gaze blank. _Your not the only one suffering. _He sighed as he finished the last drop of coffee, not paying attention to more gossip that was going about. Too many memories started coming back; Fozzie. Kermit held onto his stomach, feeling sick and nauseous all of a sudden.

Behind Miss Piggy began approaching her frog. She hesitated a moment before finding the courage to speak what was on her mind... _Please let me say the right thing._

"H-He'll be fine, Kermy... He just needs to be alone for awhile," she stated, positively. Wrapping both arms around Kermit's thin shoulders. Her little frog lowered his head, sadness struck the bond and a moment later she heard him crying.

* * *

*Whew! Chapter 1 everbody XD I hope you like and enjoyed it :) And if not then don't review ):/

REVIEW, REVIEW REVIEW! Thanks again ^^*


End file.
